reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauser Pistol
The is a pistol featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The Mauser Pistol is one of four pistols in the game, alongside the Semi-automatic Pistol, High Power Pistol, and Volcanic Pistol. It is also one of the five Rare Weapons that must be obtained in order to reach 100% Completion in the game (each weapon contributes 0.5%). Acquisition Single Player *It can be purchased later in the game at the Blackwater gunsmith in the West Elizabeth chapter for $800 (or $400 if Honor is high enough or $1200 if Honor is low enough). *The player may also complete the Rockstar Games Social Club challenge to unlock the Gun Set 4 cheat in order to obtain this weapon (See Cheats in Redemption). Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 49. **The "Mauser Murder" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Free Roam, it can be found in the small house within the Twin Rocks gang hideout. *It is seldom found being used by players in Free Roam, due to it being unlocked at level 49 (the penultimate level of experience) and the fact that players entering Legend mode lose access to the weapon until returning to level 49. Undead Nightmare *In Undead Nightmare, the Mauser, along with the Carcano Rifle, can be obtained by completing rank 5 undead sharpshooter challenge. *As a second option, like in the singleplayer, players can also use cheats to obtain this weapon. *The Ravager class's starting weapon in the multiplayer mode Undead Overrun, along with the Sawed-off shotgun and dynamite. Tips and Tricks *The Mauser Pistol is a fully automatic gun, meaning that if the fire button is held down, the gun will shoot continuously until the magazine empties, making it the only automatic weapon that is not mounted. However, the rate of fire is drastically reduced in multiplayer. *The player can fire the Mauser Pistol more quickly in multiplayer by firing it as a semi automatic gun, and rapidly tapping the fire button. *Having the largest magazine capacity of any pistol makes the Mauser an excellent choice for Dead-Eye Targeting, as well as dueling. *Although it isn't the most powerful handgun available, the large magazine and high rate of fire can allow the user to engage multiple targets without constantly reloading. *The player can get the Mauser pistol and all other rare weapons in Blackwater at the beginning of the game by getting arrested in a certain area north of MacFarlane's Ranch and being transported to Blackwater given you have the funds and are able to make the jump back across Dixon's. *The Mauser Pistol, when used with Dead-Eye, has enough shots for the player to put two or more bullets into each respective body part (2 head, 2 chest, 2 left arm, 2 right arm, 2 left leg, 2 right leg, 3 extra shots). *Due to its large magazine (holding 15 rounds) and medium power, it is very effective on horseback. It is also very useful when used in Dead-Eye, allowing the player to mark and execute many enemies. The large magazine also makes this gun very effective with more of the upper levels of the ambient challenges, i.e. the sharpshooter challenges. *It is a very effective weapon against any other player in any game mode, due to its somewhat large magazine size and high fire rate. *The weapon will kill any NPC with one shot to the torso or head, making it very useful against Lawmen, malicious townsfolk, and other NPCs. *The Mauser Pistol in Multiplayer has a noticeably slower fire rate than in Single Player. Trivia * *John Marston is shown holding a Mauser in some of the game's loading screens. *When duelling, Marston's animation is shown fanning the "hammer" as if he were firing a single-action revolver, despite the fact that the Mauser is an automatic, similar to the Semi-Automatic Pistol and High Power Pistol. *When the year becomes 1914, one of the newspapers assures that even though WWI is being fought, the sale of German Mauser Pistols will not be halted. *This is the fastest firing weapon in the game. *It is the last pistol to be unlocked in Multiplayer. *Jonh Marston is the only character in the game that uses this weapon. Gallery Deadly assassin.jpg|Marston wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit, wielding the Mauser. Savvy Merchant.jpg|Marston pointing the Mauser at Norman Deek. Rdr rare weapons.jpg|John after purchasing a Mauser Pistol Pistol.png|The Mauser pistol, as seen in the player's inventory. mauserpistol.png|Rockstar's description of the Mauser pistol. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements. ---- ---- ---- ---- Related Content Category:Pistols Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Rare Weapons